I'm What You Need
by Steampunk Writer
Summary: Kataang/Zutara friendship, oneshot. When Aang is gone for more than a year because of his duties, how will Zuko try to help a broken-hearted Katara? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, or Coldplay's songs. **

**(A/N): Hello! I've had this idea for a while now, because I haven't written anything in first person yet. So I chose **_**Zuko's point of view**_**! I chose the point of view of a sad Zuko with a sprinkle of angst. So in simpler words, this is (sort of) a Zutara/Kataang fan fiction, but it's more of Kataang. Oh, and please read my story called "Trying and Failing" please, I'm begging! Anyway, this was inspired by the song In My Place by Coldplay. I've gotten better at writing oneshots like this! Yay i hope you enjoy. **

**In honor of the amazing Lyralocke. **

He's what you want, I'm what you need.

Zuko's POV

I'm not over it, no, not even close. Yes, I love Mai with all my heart and soul, and I always will, but Katara's still in my heart somewhere, she always has. From the day I set foot in the South Pole, to the day that I loved her even more in Ba Sing Se. Then I betrayed her. I know, I know! I shouldn't have, but she forgave me anyway, so why do I still feel bitter regret? Why do I still feel as if it could have been _me with her_? Why do I still feel as if she could have loved me back? Why do I still feel as if I could have done something? You're probably wondering why I'm more down than usual, but I couldn't help but think 'what if?' because Katara will always be the biggest 'what if?' in my whole life.

On normal days, I would be so happy that she's found love with the Avatar, and that their destinies were intertwined, I would be so happy that they were happy. But this wasn't a normal day. No, because Aang's not here, and he hasn't been here for about a year.

No, no, no! He's not dead, we all know that! Because if he was, I wouldn't be sitting here sharing my feelings, I'd come looking for the person responsible and… Well, try not to think of what I'll do. But anyways, he's gone looking for airbenders; he's gone trying to take care of resistances and some leftover Dai Li agents. I don't care what he's doing, though. He's being selfish, stupid, and he's killing. Who? Katara. Every day single without him is sheer pain for her, it's tearing her apart inside, and just watching her would make you die inside too. It's like every hour felt like decades. Like there were lines that just couldn't be changed, like you were so lost. Believe me, I would know. I felt the same when I hadn't seen Mai in months. It hurts, but you just can't help yourself from thinking "how long must you wait for her?"

We were all at my palace, and I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling with thoughts circling in my head, the fire twitching from time to time. Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara are here. They could be doing something else, somewhere else right now, but they're all waiting for somebody. And we've been waiting for about a year. We've grown a lot since the end of the war. Sokka and I are turning twenty-one pretty soon, Mai's almost twenty, Katara's nineteen, and little Toph's now turning 18. And it was the time of the day where I usually check on Katara, to see if she hasn't done anything stupid, something wrong. If she was feeling okay, things like that.

So, I slowly ambled my way through the huge hallways that I still found myself lost in. I walked to the end of the hall, and stood in front her door, sighing heavily before I knocked. I braced myself for what was about to happen. Of course, Katara didn't respond, so I had no choice but to open it myself. Cautiously, I opened the door to find the usual weeping Katara, she looked so weak, she wasn't herself, but now I realized I was wrong. Her blood-shot, icy eyes had a look I haven't seen in a long time. Determination, she had a drive again, that fierce look that I had found very beaut- interesting. Yeah, interesting. Well, back to the point. She stood up, walked up to me, and we stood face to face.

"Zuko, I've wasted a year of my life in here, acting like a weakling. I can't and I won't waste another minute. I'm finding him. Now." My heart sank, until i couldn't feel it anymore. She tried to push me aside to get through the door, but I gently caught her arm to stop her. She paused to listen to me for once.

"Let me come with you." I asked simply. She couldn't tell I was hurting inside, but I think my golden eyes became misty for a second.

"No." she replied curtly. I sighed and gestured her to the bed, letting her know that I wanted to talk to her first. She nodded. We sat on the bed, no more than two feet apart. I ran my hand through hers. Curse impulses! She tried to pull away, but the look in my eyes must have told her not to.

"Look, Zuko. I have to go, and you out of all people, are not going to stop me." She tried to get up, but I wouldn't let go of her hand. Or maybe she wouldn't let go of mine? She sat back down and met my eyes, and suddenly, keeping eye contact was impossible.

"Zuko, I need him. How would you feel if you lost Mai again?" She reasoned. for some strange reason, losing Katara was more important than losing Mai for a second. I really love Mai, with everything, but Katara's not making things easy.

"How long must you wait for him, Katara? I'm here, and I'm staying." I said. I realized I should have never said anything. Katara's expression changed, almost curiously, softly. She sighed.

"I'll wait my whole life if I have to, Zuko. You know it, I know it. Everyone does. I love him, and I'll love him even if I have to look for him forever." she pleaded. Our eyes met for the billionth time, but this time it meant something, I felt it. It was time, I needed to say it, or it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Most importantly, if I kept it inside, it could ruin what I have with Mai. I had to say it, the silence was too deafening. I took a deep breath, and squeezed her hand a little.

"But I love you. I'm what you need..." I whispered curtly. She gaped at me, and jerked her hand loose. I bowed my head, grit my teeth, and prepared for the worst. But instead, I felt her warm embrace, one that I went too long without. My mind tried to sort things out, but this was just too overwhelming.

"Zuko, I love you, but don't get the wrong idea. You've been the most amazing extra brother to me, a shoulder to cry on. You've always been there for me, when others haven't, and I am so grateful for that. You're one of the few most amazing friends I've ever had, you and Aang, anyway." She blushed. I smiled a very rare half smile and stood up. Katara grabbed her things and we headed for the main door. I can't believe it. She loved me. I knew I loved Katara from the start, like the closest sister ever, and she loved me back. Knowing that would be enough for eternities. For her to love me like a brother warmed my heart, because I've never felt anything remotely close to sibling love, ever. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've never heard Azula say anything like that before, so this was a first, I guess.

We walked through the hallways of the Fire Nation Palace, making our way to the Main Door. Man, things are going to be so different without Katara. We finally made it to the door when Katara hesitated. I waited for what she was about to do, then the next thing I knew, I found myself in another one of her hugs. I smiled.

"We should probably tell Sokka and the rest of them where I'm going before I leave" Katara suggested. I nodded and yelled their names. Within a few minutes, Toph and the rest of our friends came piling into the Main Room. Sokka was the first to step forward.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going, Katara? Wait for me!" Sokka screamed. Katara sighed with exasperation. I stopped him.

"Sokka, she needs to do this alone. Believe me, I tried to stop her." I said. Sokka's expression hardened, and he opened his mouth as if he was going to protest, but he just let out a huge sigh.

"All right, fine. But you're coming back here as soon as you find that little runt!" Sokka smiled and nodded in approval.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! Once you find him, give him an old fashioned Earth Kingdom punch for me, will you?" Toph said happily. Katara nodded. So this was it, this was another temporary goodbye. I watched her as her hand slowly reached for the handle, and as she pulled it to open. But something stopped her, as if someone was already trying to open it from the other side. She let go of the knob as if it was on fire, and we all gaped at the door, watching it open as it slowly showed who was on the other side. As soon as I saw a blue arrow, I smiled a wide smile. Look who finally decided to show up!

Aang entered the palace. He looked okay, he was still wearing Earth Kingdom robes, and he had a few bags under up his grey eyes. He grew a lot taller and had a full head of hair, and he was a lot less pale than he used to be. The only things that stayed the same about this kid was his smile, his arrow, and his eyes. He looked really happy, but nothing compared to the pure glee on Katara's face. She started her way towards him.

"Hi, Katar-" He was cut off by a ferocious hug and kiss, like nothing else mattered to either of them. Things seemed right, all of a sudden. They didn't look like they needed words right now.

I cleared my throat, they were sort of taking too long. When they finally pulled apart, Katara punched Aang in the stomach, causing him to writhe in pain on the ground. I could help but laugh. Toph cheered.

"What was that for?" Aang choked out, still on the ground.

"That was for Toph. And me. Don't ever leave without me again." Katara smiled deviously.

Ah, young love...

**

* * *

You have to admit, that was like, a LOT better than my older Coldplay song fiction, haha. i hope I satisfied both Zutarians and Kataangers :) **


End file.
